Augmented reality as technology for augmenting sensory perception for reality with additional information by projecting or relating a virtual space to reality is being studied. Augmented reality is expected to be applied as a task support and entertainment in a reality environment. The projection of images (information) to a reality environment by a projector is used as one means for adding information to the reality environment in an augmented reality.
However, image projection positions are limited in a conventional projector and a main body needs to be moved and adjusted in the case of changing a projection position, thereby presenting a problem of limiting a display space for realizing an augmented reality.
As a method proposed thus far for moving an image projection position of a projector, a projection lens is shifted and pixels of a spatial modulation element are selectively used as disclosed in patent literature 1. However, the moving method of patent literature 1 enables only movements to projection positions in a very limited range and is merely used to adjust the projection position.
A projector can not only display information in a projection space, but also illuminate and decorate the projection space with colored light. However, there is a problem of a limited projection space due to the above problems of moving the main body and making adjustments, which problems accompany a change of the image projection position.
Conventional projectors have a problem of a limited projection space (display space) as means for realizing an augmented reality, means for presenting information and images and means for illumination and decoration.
Patent Literature 1:
                Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-215542        